Talk:Pokémon Black and White Version
Where are the starter Pokemon? What Are the New Starters? jolteon1 does anyone have any ideas as to what the new starter pokemon are? pokabu mijumary tsutaaja fire water grass The english names are: Tepig = Fire Oshawott = Water Snivy = Grass New Pokemon?! jolteon1 I love idea of a new game. call me obssesive, but i have every pokemon game so far(that has been released in the U.S. :3). the addition of two new games just means more eccitement! But don't Black and White sound a little boreing. lets just how that the games just keep getting better, but if it does stop, i have a movie im going to make for YouTube when the series finaly ends. jolteon1 ur not the only one who is obbseesed!! lol i love it and i cant wait till it comes out so again GO POKEMON! New Starters Grass starter: Tsutaja(the grass snake pokemon) Fire starter: Pokabu( The fire pig pokemon) Water starter: Mijimaru( the sea otter pokemon) What everyone thinks This isn't what we had before, so this is bad! --Henry Medals - always watching 02:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ARE YOU EXCITED?? heh im really excited you guys can call me a bookworm if u wanna but idc cause all im really worried about is all the new pokemon there coming out with!! it's crazy so if ur excited about the new pokemon generation leave a message!! :3 Black and whites hard can someone put up the answers for the second gym.Sgt Sprinkles 16:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) jolteon1 I'd rather work my way up with minimal help, but that lead me to be my older sisters arsenal for very powerful pokemon... she has me woking to breed even more powerfull pokemon for her needs, but i also use those pokemon for my own benefit as well. Pokemon following According to the Black & White wiki it states: "Pokémon may not follow you in these games unless you want them to." I have only found one other source that says you can have them walk and follow you, but every other source says you cannot. Since this is a wiki page, and is filled with accurate information, my son wants to have his pokemon follow him, as the page states "you want them to" so he does. How do you do it. Thanks, DomaGB New Trainers. What are the names of the new Pokemon trainers that you can choose from? English or Japanese. The new starters are Fire: Tekpig Water: Oshuwa Grass:Snivel Patrick :D A question about black and white. Hi = ) I have been playing Black and White for a while and actually got to the Elite Four and I have a question since there isn't a walkthrough and gamefaqs has nothing on this as far as I could find. I am trying to find a way to rebattle trainers but I have no idea where to find a VS seeker or an item that does the same thing. If someone can tell me where it is I'll be grateful :D (Can I even rebattle trainers?) Dewottwarrior 23:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior :These kind of questions should be asked on the forum. But I will answer this question. Sadly, there is no VS. Seeker in Black and White, the only way to level up using trainers is to battle the trainers that appear in the stadiums in Nimbasa City. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you, I'm new so I'm not that used to how this all works. I'll remember the forum for next time. :(BTW, feel free to delete this since it doesn't belong here) :Dewottwarrior 04:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior random trivia i just noticed that the mascots from these games have type advantages against the mascots from the previous games, zekrom being dragon/electric has a double advantage against palkia being a dragon/water. And reshiram being a dragon/fire typed pokemon has the same thing against the dragon/steel dialga....is that noteworthy at all??Caseather (talk) 03:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) About Pokémon TV Hmm... I wonder that it should be on TV, right? It was aired on any channel on television. Maybe the title of this would be on TV like Pokémon Black and White? o.O? JJBisNowHere (talk) 13:33, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. The dubbed version of the anime (referred to as "the Pokémon animation" or "Pokémon cartoon" and any other terms used by TPCi to imply that it is not from Japan and that it's a native US cartoon) has a tenth season known as Black & White. In the original, it is Best Wishes. Our episode code for the anime BW stands for Best Wishes, not Black & White, it's just that they share the same letters. Additionally, please use talk pages only to discuss the article and how to improve it. Questions on the article's subject have no relevance on the talk page. PokémonGamer 18:45, July 15, 2017 (UTC)